Lonely Months
by AlchemistLeigh95
Summary: What does Winry do while Ed and Al are training with Izumi? Well no need to wonder anymore. (Ideas are welcome) Characters: Winry Rockbell,Edward Elric, Alphonse Elric, and Pinako Rockbell
1. Chapter 1

This is my first Fan Fiction, so please tell me what you think.

* * *

Chapter 1- The Stranger

"Come on, Brother!" Al yelled up the stairs.

"I'm trying to sleep, Al!" Ed screamed back.

_ So am I,_ I think to myself. I look out the window to see that it's still raining. _Aw, come on._ It had been raining for a few days now, it hadn't let up. It was going to be really gloomy working with the rain.

"Brother! Hurry or we won't be able to practice the rain gets too bad."

"I'm coming, Al!" I hear Ed mumble, probably into his pillow.

I get up knowing it's going to be a long day; and knowing I'll never get to sleep with those two yelling through out the house. I get up dress in my automail making dress, and go down stairs for breakfast.

The day passes as normally as possible with Ed and Al in the house. It's been a few months since their mother died. I hope their doing okay. Both my parents are gone, but I still have no idea what to say.

"Hey, Winry!"

Al's call brings be back to the present, and I look at him with a smile.

"Hey, Al. What are you and Ed up to?"

"Nothing really. Hey, do you think that Granny would let Ed and I go help with making the dams?"

I think about it for a moment.

"I don't see why not, as long as you guys don't get into too much trouble down there."

Al nods and goes back over to Ed. They've been really weird lately, it's been really scary. Not weird like creepy, but weird that they have been keeping things from Gran and me a lot lately. I've known them long enough to know when their hiding something.

"Hey, Granny! Can Al and I go help with building the dam?" I hear Ed ask Gran.

"I don't know Ed. Some one as **small** as you might get under foot. But Alphonse can go." Gran answers him with a grin.

_Here it comes,_ I think when Gran said that one word.

"I AM NOT **SMALL**! HOW DARE YOU CALL _**ME**_** SMALL**! LOOK WHO'S TALKING, YOU LITTLE OLD HAG!" Ed rants.

I pick up my wrench and throw it over my shoulder, hoping it will make contact with the right head.

_CRACK!_

_Yes, contact!_ I think as I hear Ed yell in pain of the wrench hitting his head.

"Winry! What was that for?!" Ed yells at me.

"I had to get you stop ranting somehow. And the wrench was the closest thing I could grab."

"There was a pillow right next to you! That wrench could have killed me!"

"That wouldn't have gotten your attention. Gran just let them go so I can get some work done." I plead to Gran.

"Fine, go you two, but be back in time for supper!" She yells the last part as the door slams closed.

* * *

I finished sooner then I thought with the boys out helping. I put my project away, and on a new dress that's not covered in grease; and go outside to tell the boys supper is almost ready. When I get to the men working, I see them right off. I guess it's not hard to see them, one tall the other sho- vertically challenged, both with golden blond hair.

I watch as they make a wall with alchemy. Then I watch as it falls back down, and see their depressed looks. Then I see a woman in white walk up to the rushing water. I watch as she claps her hand and places them on the ground. I watch, again, in wonder as the ground starts moving and forming a dam. When the ground was done moving someone asks who she is, all she says is, "Just a house wife passing through."

I watch as the boys run up to her and grab her arm; begging and pleading something about her teaching them. I watch as the woman throws them off and they jump back up and continue pleading and clinging to her. The woman looks around and asks something, a man answers her. She looks down at the bots with a saddened expression and says something to them. The boys eyes brighten and they smile real smiles for the first time since there mother died.

* * *

So there you go. The first chapter of my first Fan Fiction. If anyone has any suggestions on what Winry should do while the boys are training add that to your review.

Thanks,

AlchemistLeigh95


	2. Chapter 2

((Hey Guys. Thanks for the reviews. This chapter I used the anime and my own ideas. The anime was a little stingy on the details so I made some of my own. Hope you enjoy it! Please review and replies to your comments are at the bottom. I have also decided to post on Fridays, this way I can get the chapter written and get the new ideas from you guys.))

Chapter 2- Good-bye

"What?" I asked as the guys told Gran and me that they were leaving to learn alchemy from the woman in white; who we found out was named Izumi.

"That's right, Winry. We're leaving to learn more. Mrs. Curtis said she would teach us. Right?" Ed explained, as he addressed the last part to Izumi.

"That's right Ed. Mrs. Rockbell; please they are very talented boys. But they need more training before they can do anything more advanced. I'm offering to take them with me and teach them what they need to know." Izumi addressed Gran.

_Mrs. Rockbell? Who does this lady think she is?_ I thought as she was talking to Gran. I turn to Ed and Al. "Is this really what you guys want? To be away from Gran and me?" I asked them.

"No but it's the only way she'll teach us Winry," Al explained to me. "It's not like we want to leave you and Granny behind."

"Oh come on, Al. I know you want to leave too," Ed said jokingly.

"Shut up, Ed!" I yelled at him. I get up from the couch and run to my room and cry.

"Great job, Brother." Al scolded Ed as the door to my room closes.

A few hours later I hear a knock on my door.

"Winry?" It's Ed coming to check on me.

"What do you want?" I asked sharply.

"What's wrong? Are you still mad at Al and me for leaving?"

"Not at Al, but you! You had to make it seem like you don't care about Gran and me, don't you?"

I got up and started to leave my room. Ed gets in the way. I stop and stare down at him.

"What, Ed?"

"I'm sorry, Winry," Ed whispers. "I didn't mean for you to cry. I guess I wasn't thinking."

"That's right you weren't thinking. You never think, Ed!" I exclaim. I hear running footsteps. Al, Gran and Izumi come into view.

"Just go, Ed! Just like you want to!"

I shove him out of the way; which wasn't very hard as he was so short, and ran outside. I ran to the lake and sat down in the surf, and watched the water rush over my feet.

Another few hours pass like this. Finally Al comes to me and sits next to me. I look over at him, he smiled unsurely at me. I smile back him, letting him know that I was okay. He smiled more reassured.

"Winry, why don't me what is really bothering you?" Al asked me.

"Because I don't even know. I think it's because you guys just lost your mom, and I don't want you guys to be alone anymore," I answered him.

"Oh,' Al said. "I see. Would you feel better know that we are coming back?"

"I guess that helps a little. I just don't want you to have to live with your mom's death all alone." I said slowly so not to bring up painful memories.

"I know, Winry. But we're going to have to leave to learn more about alchemy, it's what made Mom the happiest, so we want to keep getting better." Al explained, but there was something different about both his voice and eyes; like he were hiding something.

I nodded. I got it now. Al got up and pushed his hand down for me to grab. I grabbed it and he pulled me up. We walk back to the house were Ed, Gran and Izumi were waiting.

The Next Day

"Now you two be good, you hear?" Gran tells the boys, while we stand outside of the train window and they look down at us. Ed and Al didn't want to waist anytime, so Izumi got tickets for four people, her, her husband, Ed and Al. they were all on the train waiting for it to start moving.

"You know we're not coming back anytime soon right?"

"Oh, I hope not. Gran and I might be able to get some work done with you gone, Ed." I teased Ed.

"Haha." He laughed really sarcastic like.

"Didn't you hear me, Ed? I told you to be good!" Gran repeated.

"Don't worry, Mrs. Rockbell, I'll keep them in line," Izumi answered for Ed. Ed looked back at her with a questioning look.

"Good-bye, Granny, Winry," Came Al's polite voice behind Ed's head. Ed moved out of the way so we could say bye to Al.

"'Bye, Al. Don't forget your promise to me," I reminded him.

"I won't, Winry. If you want we could write to you and Granny."

"Alright that sounds great."

Ed stuck his head back into site. "'Bye Winry, 'bye Granny. Have fun without us. Hahahaha."

"'Bye, Ed," I say back to him.

"Good-bye, Shorty." Gran said to Ed.

"WHAT DID YOU JUST CALL ME?" Ed asked. "I'M NOT SHORT! STOP CALLING ME THAT, YOU LITTLE OLD HAG!"

I dig around in my pocket for the wrench that I started carrying around with me. I threw it at Ed and hear the satisfying sound of it hitting his head and his loud "OW".

"Winry! Where did that wrench come from?" Ed yelled out the window at me.

"I've decided to keep a wrench with me just in case; for instances like this."

People started to stare at us, I told them Ed was fine, and they went back to doing what ever they were doing before.

The train started moving at that moment.

"You guys had better write to me!" I yelled at them as the train pulled away. I didn't get to hear their response; as the train was too far away. So, I waved good-bye to them.

((Comment Replies:

Animegirl4321: Thanks for those words encouragement. I really appreciate it. I hope you enjoyed this chapter. ))


	3. Chapter 3

((Sorry for not posting in a while guys! Been super busy and just kept putting it off. I have also started to do a joined story with Animegirl4321, so go check it out! It's a cross over with Soul Eater and Bleach! So without further or due, onto the story!))

Chapter 3- My First Secret

I looked around my work room, and thought, _For the first time I'm done my work on time._ Gran came in and looked around.

"Winry, what are you doing?" She asked.

"I don't know, I think it's too quiet now," I answer.

"I know the feeling, Winry."

We went to bed that night and feel asleep a lot faster then normal.

_**The Next Morning**_

*_ding dong*_

"Coming!" I call out. "Yes, can I help you?"

"Is this the Rockbel residents? The ones who are doctors?" The stranger asked.

"Yes, it is."

"I need a doctor…" And then he passed out.

"Gran!" I called out, as I catch him.

Gran came running and helped me get him inside. We find out that he had an injury in his side. Gran patched him up and put him in the recovery room.

_**Hours later**_

I was putting a cold facecloth on his head, when he moved and opened his eyes. He looked around then at me.

"Who are you, young lady?" He asked me.

"My name is Winry Rockbel. My gran and I live here and make automail. What is your name?"

"My name is John Arganaunaut. I'm an Alchemist. How is my side?"

"It should be fine just don't do anything too strenuous. Okay?"

He nods and closes his eyes again and falls asleep again. I finish with the cloth and leave the room to finish a new arm for another person.

_**Next Day**_

I woke up and went to see if John needed anything. I walk in and find him sitting up and eating breakfast.

"So, you're feeling better?" I ask him.

He jumps a little; I guess he didn't here me come in. "Oh! Yeah, a bit," He replied and smiled at me. I smile back at him.

"How much do you know about alchemy?" I asked him.

"I actually know quit a bit. Why?"

"I was wondering if you could teach some one else how to use it. That's all."

"Would you like to teach you?" He asked me.

"Alright!" I exclaimed.

Gran walked in right then and looked at me.

"What are you doing, Winry? Don't you have an arm you need to work on?" She asked me.

"Oh, yeah! I'm going now, Gran."

I ran out the door and went to my work room and started on my project again. When I finished, I went back to John and helped him stand up. We went for a short walk, and talked about how alchemy worked. I didn't want Gran to find out that I wanted to learn alchemy. I had a feeling that she wouldn't support me in this.

After a bit he finally asked the question I was dreading.

"So, why do you want to learn alchemy?"

"I wanted to know why my friends wanted to learn it, and what was so great about it, I guess."

"Oh, well, I guess those are pretty good reasons for wanting to learn."

We continued the lesson until Gran came looking for us. We went inside and had dinner then went to bed.

Replies!

Animegirl4321: Thanks for all the words of encouragement! They mean a lot! I also got the 'little old hag' bit from the manga! It was my favourite part!

WinryElric24: Thanks for being patient, I know it took a long time for it to be posted! Hahahah!


End file.
